The Siege
"It got messy, Baccus took a hostage, so there's me waiting on backup, keeping Tanner from going in and taking Baccus on his own." - Tobias Jones 'Lead on Baccus' is the third mission in Driv3r and Miami respectively. It follows the Miami Police Department holding a standoff against South Beach member Baccus. Mission Picking up from the previous mission, Miami Police arrive at Baccus' place. Hearing sirens, Baccus hides behinds a curtain and shoots his hostage after telling her she will 'scream for real'. Tanner uses the side entrance to gain access into Baccus' veranda and shoots 4 gang members with the assistance of Miami PD before Baccus takes off in his car. Tanner enters a car within Baccus' veranda and gives a chase. After a short chase through Miami, Baccus crashes into a wall after colliding with a car, in which he then attempts to escape on foot. After running into a dead end alley, Tanner catches up and shoots Baccus in the abdomen. Tanner explains that Baccus is the most wanted man in Miami after South Beach lost one of their V8s. He explains that he will bring the stolen V8 back to South Beach, before going on to explain how he will give Baccus a 'new haircut' and a new life up north, to end his criminal career. After telling Tanner the car is in the Gold Coast Hotel, Tanner mistakenly shoots him after he thinks he is pulling a gun, when he was actually pulling out the keys for the V8. Walkthrough * Use the side entrance (optional) * Chase Baccus Tips * The player can initiate the chase through 4 ways. It is advisable to pick the 4th to get close to Baccus # Using the side entrance and starting the chase via the veranda car. Baccus will drive out onto the grass area over where the police cars are stationed. # Blocking the front entrance using police cars then using the side entrance and starting the chase, where Baccus will drive through the back and Tanner will chase via the veranda car. # Using a police car and going directly through the front entrance, where Baccus will drive through the back # Using a police car and using the back entrance (left of the side entrance), where Baccus will drive over a ramp, however the player can drive to the left of the ramp, without jumping over it * Use short sharp turn using braking then turning. * Use sidewalks and oncoming traffic lanes to catch up to Baccus Images Videos Trivia * Similar to the first mission, firing 3 shots at any police officer, including Jones, will fail the mission. * Baccus' car is indestructible in this mission. * The canon way Tanner chases Baccus is using the Veranda car and chasing him through the front entrance over the police cars. (shown in cut scenes) * No matter which route Baccus takes, he will always crash into the vehicle turning. * If the player drives away from the siege Baccus will escape and the mission will fail.